Damien 666
Damien 666 is a professional CAW wrestler and is currently working for MCW. under the ring name Damien 666. Damien 666 has won 8 championships in his career including 5 World Titles. Damien 666 is the second MCW Triple Crown Champion and the only MCW wrestler to win the MCW Championship, the MCW World Championship and the Unfied MCW Championship. MCW (2001-present) Debut (2001-2005) Damien 666 debuted on Boxing Day 2001 against Infernus in a losing effort. Becoming a main eventer (2005-2007) Damien 666 got his first oppertunity at the MCW Championship in June 2005 when he fought C2Z in a losing effort for the MCW Championship. Damien went on to win his first MCW Championship at Thrive to Survive 2005 defeating Infernus. His reign lasted 5 months before Infernus won his MCW Championship back. Damien defeated Derek at MCW 4 for the MCW World Championship he then went on to lose the World Title to Bo' Rai in a steel cage match at Revenge 2007. Vaious World title reigns (2007) Damien won his 3rd World title against John Maverick at Thrive to Survive with a 4 month title reign before losing the title to Infernus in a triple threat match including John Maverick at New Year Skirmish 2007. Damien won his last MCW World Championship against TCS ending his 7 month title reign. Damien also has a 7 month title reign before Varminox won the World title off Damien. Feud with C2Z and Triple Crown (2007-2009) Damien won the MCW International Championship by defeating K8. Damien started feuding with C2Z and Esselos with his tag team partner Kelvin. They won the MCW Tag-Team Championships together making Damien the 2nd Triple Crown Winner. Damien lost the International Championship to C2Z at MCW 6 in his hometown of Seattle. Damien was forced to vecate the MCW Tag-Team Championships when Kelvin was released from his contract. 5th World Title, Heel Turn & Single Tag-Team Championship Reign (2009-2010) Damien 666 defeated Infernus to win his 5th World Championship at Thrive to Survive 2010. Damien 666 was stripped of the Unified MCW Championship after the Thrive to Survive main event ended in a count-out between Damien, Infernus & K8. Infernus and Damien 666 were both cost a shot at the Unified MCW Championship at Night of Legends by The Faction which resulted in a Steel Cage match for the MCW Tag-Team Championships which they won. Infernus then got a shot at DD Davis and the Unified MCW Championship at Date With Fate in a title VS Career Match, set up by Thomas Law in an attempt to get Infernus out of MCW again, which Infernus lost thanks to Damien 666 turning Damien heel. C2Z Went on to start a feud with Damien 666 when Damien cost Infernus his career. The 2 fought at Last Man Standing which C2Z lost wih a death sentance on the steel entranceway. Throughout the weeks in September 2010, Damien declared himself the sole Tag Team Champion and MCW went along with this and recognized him as the sole Champion. Damien went on to defend his MCW Tag-Team Championships against stables in Handicap matches until he lost to Jim Michaels and Bret James at Bonfire Brawl in a 2 on 1 handicap match. Damien defeated James at New Year Skirmish in a squash match. Feud with Infernus (2010-2011) With news on the winner taking him on at MCW 8 between Infernus & C2Z at The Rumble 2011. Damien confronted both C2Z and Infernus saying he would win the Rumble match making their match null and void. Damien was entered in first and the first person out of the match. At MCW 8, Infernus defeated Damien 666 in Infernus' specialist match, A Wall of Fire match, with an Inferno Bomb off the top rope. Damien took a break from wrestling to recover from legitimate injuries. Return & A Nightmare on Wheels (2011-present) Damien 666 returned at MCW Immortal as a face with a new gimmick to accept Leo Aires' open challenge. Damien .]]won the match with the Death Sentence. These two then fought at MCW Revival in a No Disqualification match, which Damien won. After the match Aires attempted a beatdown on Damien but ended up being chokeslammed through the announce table by Damien. In Wrestling *'Finisher Moves' Judgement Day Chokeslam (2008-present) Death Sentance (2010-present) Helldriver (2006-2010) 666 Helldriver (2001-2008) *'Signature Moves' Chokeslam *'Nicknames' A Nightmare on Wheels The Dark One The Devils Offspring Championships and Accomplishments *2 time MCW Champion *2 time MCW World Champion *1 time Unified MCW Champion *2 time MCW Tag-Team Champion *1 time MCW International Champion *2nd MCW Triple Crown Winner Category:MCW CAW